Moulin Babylon
by limea delta
Summary: Moulin Rouge X Queer as Folk. Brian moves away from his restrictive lifestyle and abusive father to live in Paris where he meets Justin, the star of the Moulin Babylon and the love of his life. Warnings: gay, male/male themes ON HOLD
1. Prologue

A brand new story _Moulin Babylon_- a crossover of one of the most tragic movies Moulin Rouge and one of the best TV shows ever Queer as Folk. I am assuming, because you are here, you like either one or both of these TV dramas so I commend you! If you don't like and/or you don't like certain themes like gay male/male etc.... why are you here? Don't like, don't read! Anyway, hope you enjoy but this story may take me a while because it's a long movie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk or Moulin Rouge. This story is purely fan-based and I am making no profit from it. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

A tall man sat in a small bare apartment, looking out his window to the Parisian scene below. Night was setting in and the streets were slowly lighting up, ready for the night-life to come. Daytime Paris was becoming the underworld he had come to know and love. However, he had no desire to join them.

He rolled a joint and sat smoking, lost in his own thoughts. If one looked closely, you could see he was unshaven and unkempt, his cheeks damp crusted with salt and his eyes red from crying. He began to sing quietly to himself.

_Forever young_

_I want to be forever young_

These words at first brought a smile and then more tears began to flow. A knock on the door. "Who is it?" he croaked.

"Bri, it's me, Mikey. Let me in."

"No, go away."

"Brian, it's been a week-"

"GO AWAY!" he yelled.

He heard his best friends footsteps die away, leaving him alone to brood and remember past days, months. "Oh Justin," he whispered, as he fell back on the small single bed and looked up at the darkening ceiling, "why did you leave me? Why did you have to go?"

* * *

Like it? Please review cause I would love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 1

As Brian Kinney stepped off the train in Paris, he grinned, carrying nothing but a small travelling bag and a letter that read:

_Dear Bri,_

_I have arrived in Paris and you must come as soon as possible! You cannot continue living with your father. I'm worried about what might happen to you. Come to Paris and live with me for a while. It really is amazing here and I would love to show you my new home, the centre of the new world._

_Mikey_

Yes, Paris certainly was the centre of the new world and that letter was his ticket to freedom- away from his abusive father, away from his boring job at Vangard, away from his lifestyle that was controlled, restrained and respectable, away from the life where he had to pretend he was someone he wasn't to be accepted. No, Paris was his new start, a new life. However, he had no idea of what the city of love held in store for him.

After reuniting with his best friend, Michael took it upon himself to show Bri the city… well, the small part he knew! The day was taken up with cafes, parks, streets and bars. However, the night was the time that the city really came alive.

"Brian, come with me."

"Now what? You've dragged me all over this bloody city all day. Is there anything left to see?"

"Stacks but I've left the best till last."

"Uh huh…" Brian was dubious, "it's not a Parisian comic book store is it?"

Mickey laughed, "No no. It's this!" and he gestured with a flourish at the building behind him. Brian looked up and saw a blast of colours and lights. People milled around the entrance, laughing and chatting. And above the door, a bright neon sign read the "Moulin Babylon". Brian just gaped, staring at all the people and action going on around him.

Michael laughed again. "Told you it would be good! Come on, it gets better inside."

And so it did. Moulin Babyon, the most infamous gay nightclub in Paris. Grinding, sweaty, beautiful male bodies danced under strobes, disco balls and pulsating lights. Go-go boys, clad in nearly nothing, twisted and turned for others enjoyment. Drugs were sold on the side, drinks were sold in the open. Michael and Brian had just bought a couple of beers when, a voice echoed out of the speakers, making the audience hush and look up. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and boys, tonight we have a special show for you. He is small, blonde and the centre of all your wet dreams. Here's… Justin!"

The crowd roared as a spotlight appeared, illuminating… the most beautiful man Brian had ever seen. He was petite, about a head shorter than Bri, with pale skin that seemed to glow in the darkness. His hair was obviously naturally blonde which was long and flopped over his face, hiding the clear blue eyes that would occasionally look out and wink at an audience member who, in turn would grin and try to catch the beauty in front of him. However, before they could, Justin was already away, dancing to the well known dance club song _High School Confidential_. However, it was his lips that captivated Brian- a cheeky smile that made his heart melt.

He was dressed in nothing but white short shorts and a pair of white fluffy wings that were attached to his back. His sense of timing was impeccable, matching every beat of the song which a move of his own and every more flowing into the next, leaving the audience (including Brian) drooling.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Forgot it was Friday," he snorted, "I have no idea why they make such a big deal of this little blonde trick…"

But Brian wasn't listening. "He's an angel," Brian whispered, earning a jealous, hurt and angry look from his best friend that he didn't notice. He was too busy looking at something far more wonderful.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
